


The Never-Ending Mission

by ASSD



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 在這顆星球上，所有的任務都沒有結束的一天。





	The Never-Ending Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesky/gifts).

> 這是一篇失敗的小甜餅挑戰文，Bluesky姊請原諒我。

巴斯光年任務日誌 編號4381

星際日期：四零八四年  
地點：邦妮房間的窗台

來到邦妮家的第一天，有驚無險地度過垃圾場死劫，還與安弟、邦妮大玩一場，每個玩具都十分快樂，畢竟很久沒與安弟一同冒險了，真是非凡的一天，當然「很久」只是概述，因為計算出實際時間沒有意義。

目前玩具們適應狀況良好，似乎很期待新的生活，抱抱龍與犀莉在電腦前比拚，翠絲和桃莉在邦妮的枕邊低聲閒談。另一頭，火腿和釘子褲先生也聊開了，兩個創意無限的玩具，想必會產出許多不錯的冒險劇本，而彈簧狗、蛋頭夫婦以及他們終於承認的孩子們坐在小桌上，正與小奶油分享今天的冒險。

一切都很好，胡迪在邦妮的床上看著她睡著的模樣，我不知道他在想些什麼，但很慶幸接下來的日子還能與他合作，守護我們的新主人。也因此，我必須確認我的記憶。

我的記憶在陽光托兒所中出現斷層，雖然翠絲表示不會影響未來的生活，但仍需要更謹慎些，調出過去的任務日誌是必須的，才能確保不會遺忘掉重要技能，導致未來朋友們需要時無法提供協助。

比對上一份日誌中的自我檢查結果，身體部件皆在且可動、語音系統無異常、動作流暢性佳，具備的太空學知識和修復機械的技能仍可使用，整體外觀表現無異常，除缺少的那段記憶外。

記憶功能上，剛剛確認過應有的知識技能仍在，也可背誦新的資訊（如：邦妮家的成員、邦妮的作息等等，詳見邦妮紀錄日誌0001），但在安弟家生活的記憶過於龐大（安弟紀錄日誌0001-4370），有提取困難，比較模糊的記憶可能要與胡迪進行比對，並從中評估這樣的記憶漏失是否異常（已列於代辦事項）。

關於安弟的記憶實在太多了，其實要完整回憶全部是不可能的，或許到最後只會留下一些感覺，像是：第一次飛翔的感覺、被抱在懷裡的溫度與洗皂香、清爽的笑聲、毫無邏輯的冒險故事、貼滿貼紙的房間、練習吉他的歌聲、與茉莉吵架時委屈的表情、安弟的每個表情、每一個生日、逐年拔升的身高、藍得像天一般的眼睛……還有，每次抬起腳，看到安弟名字時的感受，多麼無可取代。

安弟是個好孩子，他不曾背棄過自己的夥伴，還記得他八歲生日前，不小心把我的手折斷，當時除了胡迪，其他玩具們都擔心我會被新的玩具替代，但他們的擔心沒有發生，那段時間安弟將我放在枕頭旁，最後還找了玩具店老闆修好那隻斷掉的手，這就是安弟。

而現在我也能開始了解，在這顆星球上，所有的任務都沒有結束的一天，有的只有無盡的探索，就像安弟任務，它是邦妮任務的開端，彼此之間皆有所關連。

但無論如何，我們今天展開了新的冒險，不只玩具們，安弟也是。最後，祝福安弟，飛向宇宙，浩瀚無垠！我們仍持續進行著新的冒險！

巴斯光年任務日誌 編號4381紀錄結束

*代辦事項：與胡迪確認相關記憶

**Author's Note:**

> 會寫此篇主因為一年前在噗浪上的文風聊天，那時興起想寫小甜文的想法，Bluesky則提供我寫安弟與巴斯光年的靈感。的確，回顧《玩具總動員》系列後，對於巴斯光年和安弟的關係總有些模糊，但也並非沒描寫到，第三集它提供了一些線索，也因此有想寫他們互動關係的想法，最後完成了這篇極短篇（小甜文書寫失敗）。巴斯光年的思考方式對我而言很難捉摸，尤其是看完第四集之後，只能就著情感的流動性來寫的，但還是有些模糊，最後只能感謝願意點進來看完這篇與這段的你們。


End file.
